


The Doctor and the Detective

by StargateNerd



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fusion, Gen, Pre-Slash, Wholock, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given the prompt "WhoLock with Doctor!John and Companion!Sherlock". </p><p>Basically, John is Nine and Sherlock is Rose. Except Sherlock is a bit bitchier and much less blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and the Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocket-alex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pocket-alex).



> pocket-alex from tumblr requested this from me and I hope he likes it :D I wasn't able to fit Sherlock breaking down over the TARDIS and lack of logic, but maybe I'll do that at a later date. 
> 
> I think it is fair to warn you all that I have never written Doctor Who or Sherlock before, just read lots of fic and also watched the shows, so people may be OOC. Feedback/constructive criticism is very welcome :)

"Would you please tell Mycroft that I don't need a bodyguard?"

The fair-haired man jumped in surprise. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" he asked Sherlock, who was standing right behind him.

"Don't play dumb; if Mycroft really wants to keep an eye on me you'd do better to not keep looking over at me. Though I'm surprised he would choose a veteran for this..." He trailed off at the confused expression he received. 

"Er, I've no idea who you think I am, but I've got to-" 

"So you're guarding somebody else here then? No, you're... waiting. You're trying to prevent something from happening." 

The blond man gaped. "That was - fantastic! How did you-"

"Your body language is wary, but not altogether on guard," Sherlock said nonchalantly. "You have a military bearing but you've been assessing the entire room in a manner that certainly isn't a modern tactic - most likely a veteran. You keep looking over in my direction but not at me, something by me, not the clock, something else, but what?"

"That is _amazing_. I'd extrapolate, but you should really duck!" The blond pushed Sherlock out of the way, just as one of the plastic displays behind him came to life. "Run!" he barked, one hand pointing a buzzing object of some kind at the plastic figure. Sherlock did so as the other plastic pieces of the exhibits came to life. 

The two men slipped past a door marked "Staff Only", and the blond waved his buzzing device at the door handle. 

"That should hold them for a bit," he stated cheerfully, then turned his gaze to Sherlock. "Are you sure you're entirely human? I mean, you don't seem psychic, you don't really give off that sort of vibe..." 

"I'm guessing you aren't human then," Sherlock mused, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Who are you?" 

"I've got a few names, but you can call me the Doctor." The Doctor smiled genially. "And you are?" 

"Sherlock Holmes; I'm a consulting detective," the dark-haired man automatically added his occupation to his introduction. 

"Really?" the Doctor wondered, a curious glint in his eyes. "I imagine you're having fun right now then?" 

Sherlock's lips quirked up in a slight smirk. "Oh, a fair bit." 

The Doctor grinned cheekily. "Want to have some more?" 

"Oh _yes_." 

 


End file.
